


My Love for You is Endless

by angelicghoul



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future, M/M, Post canon, pegoryu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicghoul/pseuds/angelicghoul
Summary: Akira wants to find the perfect gift for his fiancé's birthday, which is hard to do when he deserves so much.set over ten years after the game.





	My Love for You is Endless

**Author's Note:**

> here is a little thing i did for the p5 Christmas in july for bubblebangbaby on tumblr! hope you and everyone else enjoys this random fluff!

Dark eyes scanned the store window, taking in the displays of the latest sneakers and sportswear. His brow furrowed, his finger on his forehead. It had been a very long day and yet he couldn’t decide.

 

“Do you think he would like these?” His other hand gestured toward a red and white pair.

 

“Probably.” Ann shrugged, and Akira got the feeling that even she was sick of this shopping trip by now. He didn’t blame her, it was the tenth store they had looked at already.

 

“It has to be perfect, I need to find something that he will love.” He mused as he had trailed off to look at another window, this time an electronics store.

 

 “I’m sure he’ll like anything you get him. It is Ryuji we’re talking about, he adores you.” She smiled although he was preoccupied by his own thoughts.

 

“Yeah I know, but we’ve been together for a long time and I just want to get him something special.” But what, was the question.

 

“Have you tried like, asking him?” Ann tilted her head with a slight laugh. It was obvious, he knew that.

 

“Well yeah, of course. But you know him, he never asks for anything.” He sighed, his hands running though his hair. He tried not to show his frustration, it was something that played on his mind a lot.

 

“Really?” His friend’s eyes grew wide.

 

“Mhm. Though there was that one time he asked for a puppy and I told him we couldn’t because we live in an apartment. And the last time we had a cat he hated it.”

 

“Well Morgana is different from most cats.” Ann laughed, and Akira chuckled.

 

“That’s why he lives with Sojiro and not us.” They walked down the street, only stopping when he saw a jewellery store. “He does ask for one thing…”

 

“Yeah? What is it?” She seemed interested as he just chuckled, opening the door to the store.

 

“Nothing you can find a jewellery store.”

 

With that, she lightly nudged his arm and he just laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a nice day. It was sunny, warm and just the perfect day. Later they would go to LeBlanc for a small party and then it would just be them. He would cook dinner; his fiancé’s favourite and they would have a romantic evening. That was how it usually went and although he wanted to do something special, he still couldn’t think. That was due to him believing that Ryuji deserved the world and it wasn’t exactly easy to get him something that said that. He had to settle for a gift that he didn’t believe was all that great, but he told himself he would make up for it. He just had to _think._

 

Akira didn’t have that much time to, as he found the blond already awake by noon.

 

“Happy Birthday, I made you breakfast.” He grinned, pushing the plate of pancake his way along with a neatly wrapped present.

 

“You didn’t have to.” Ryuji leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, as he did every morning.

 

“I know.” He took a sip of his coffee, balancing himself on the stool.

 

“After I eat this, get changed.”

 

“Huh? Why?”

 

“Oh, you’ll see.” He had that glint in his eye, the one that he fell in love with. He could never be as spontaneous as him, but he loved that.

 

“You know I don’t like surprises.” He planted the mug down, but he had a smile on his face regardless.

 

“Trust me, you’re gonna love this!” He was practically bouncing on the spot and he had to admit, it was adorable.

 

“Alright I trust you, now open your gift.” He hadn’t meant to sound demanding, but he wanted him to acknowledge the fact that it was _his_ day. It seemed like Ryuji forgot that.

 

“You shouldn’t have bought me something. I told you, I’m fine with sex later.” That made him almost choke on his coffee, but he chuckled. He got up and moved toward him, his arms looped around Ryuji’s waist.

 

“You’ll still get that, geez do you really think I’d do that to you?” He whispered near his ear, as his fiancé leaned into him.

 

“Nope.” He turned his head to kiss him. “Come on, I really gotta show you _your_ gift.”

 

“My what?” Akira frowned as he pulled away. “It’s your birthday not mine.”

 

“So? I love you and you deserve this.” He smiled that stupid smile that made his head hurt. He couldn’t be annoyed at him, it was almost impossible.

 

“I…I’m not going to argue with you.”

 

“You’re mad with me?” Ryuji pulled back and just stared. His tone had changed, and it was so sudden, it was hard to predict at times.

 

“No, I’m not. I’ll go get changed, okay?” He nodded, although he felt like shit. He hadn’t meant to upset him.

_Fuck_

 

* * *

 

 

He stood outside Ryuji’s car, just as he was about to open the door.

 

“At least let me drive since it’s your birthday?”

 

He wanted him pout but hand him the keys begrudgingly. He took his seat at the wheel, as he watched climb in the passenger’s side with the unopened present now sat on the dashboard. He wasn’t going to push him to open it, at least not then. He didn’t want to make things worse.

 

 

He watched him set the GPS, his mind elsewhere. He had no idea what he was up to, but that was typical Ryuji and he wouldn’t change that.

 

Most of the journey was covered in silence, which was he guessed the longest he had witnessed Ryuji staying quiet for. It was the most unsettling thing to undergo.

 

As he bit his lip, he decided to break it, whether it was a good decision or not.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

 

“It’s fine.” Ryuji sighed. “I know you didn’t. I just wanted to do something nice for you.”

 

“Ryuji…you’ve done that for me everyday for ten years.” He smiled, and he couldn’t help it. “I just wish you’d let me-“

 

“Let you what?”

 

“Let me in.” Akira sighed. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything. “I know why you do it. You’re the most selfless person I know but I just wish you would put yourself first sometimes.”

 

The car went quiet again.

 

Instead of a response, Ryuji looked at him with a look he didn’t see often. His vulnerable side was showing.

 

“Look, we’re almost here.” The topic switched as Ryuji pointed ahead. It was in that moment that he realised he had lost track of time, and sense of location. Yet, it looked familiar.

 

They pulled up towards the street and he stared out the window. Outside stood a quaint house, on a quiet street. He recognised it well. It was the small town he grew up in. That house…how did he remember _that_?

 

He turned back to see Ryuji smiling so bright it was competition with the light outside. Of course, he won, he always would.

 

“This is…” Akira started. As he looked back outside.

 

“Yeah, remember that time we went on that road trip and went past here? You told me that you always loved this house.”

 

He had no idea what he was getting at, as he let him continue.

 

“Now it’s yours, well ours?”

_What?_

“How? What do you mean?” He stuttered. What on earth had he been planning?

 

“It’s ours. I put down a deposit. We’re moving in a few months. It’s not that far from your work so it should be fine. I told you that you’d love it.”

 

“You bought me a _house_?” His eyes stared at him in disbelief. Ryuji was used to pulling stunts that surprised him but not this.

 

“Don’t be mad at me!” He seemed upset all of a sudden, before Akira leaned over to press his lips against his amazing fiancé’s.

 

He shook his head, his fingers tracing Ryuji’s cheek. “Don’t be silly, I just can’t believe, wow. You…fuck, I love you.” That was all he could get out.

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

He kissed him in that moment, unable to stop himself. he frowned a little as he pulled away.

 

“What is it?”

 

“It’s your birthday and you bought me house.”

 

“And?” Ryuji shrugged.

 

“My gift won’t compare now.” He handed him the box and Ryuji shook his head as he unwrapped it.

 

He held the watch and two plane tickets to Hawaii in his hands “The hell? I love it! it’s amazing, holy shit! You’re a dork!”

 

“I know it’s not much.”

 

Ryuji shot him a look that said otherwise.

 

“I love you. I wanted to show how much you mean to me.”

 

“You know you do, just by staying with me. To answer you earlier, the reason why I do all those things is ‘cuz I know I’m not perfect.” Ryuji spoke quietly as he wrapped his arms around him.

 

Akira shook his head, his lips against his once more. “Ryuji, you’re amazingly perfect to me and everything that I need.”

 

“Really?”

 

He nodded. “All I ever need, I don’t want anything or anyone else. You don’t need to doubt yourself, ever.”

 

Ryuji was quiet again, which made him hold closer. “I care about you so much. That’s why I wanted to find you something amazing and give you the best birthday. It doesn’t feel enough though.”

 

“It is!”

 

“Nu uh.” Akira stuck out his tongue as he turned his attention back to the fact that they needed to get back home. “Hey, now we’re getting a house we should think about getting a dog.”

 

He had to stop to look at Ryuji as his eyes lit up. “For real?”

 

Akira laughed. “Yes, for real.”

 


End file.
